Birthday Girl
by diggingupbones
Summary: “Booth…” Brennan was trying hard to keep the tears from forming in her eyes, but she was only able to contain her emotions for a moment before the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Hugging him, she whispered “Thank you for remembering.”


This story is dedicated to my two amazing, sweet, friends: **Erica** and **Mal**. I hope you two enjoy this story! I thought you two deserved a break from my sad stories, and the near death fictions that I often tend to write lol. So for you, Erica and Mal: A complete fluff. I hope I don't let you two down! I love you both! You guys rock my world! )

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bones, what happens at the end of this story would have already happened. So obviously I don't own Bones. **

**CLAIMER: I do own this story line, and the title. **

**ENJOY! **

**Birthday Girl.**

"Bones, what are you doing tonight?" Booth asked the busy Anthropologist who was examining a bone that he could never identify, yet both her and her assistant Zack seem to know everything possible about it.

"I have to finish a couple case files, work on the last chapter in my new book that is getting close to its deadline, and then go home." She responded; looking up at Booth for a split moment sharing locked eyes before looking back down. "Why?" She asked careful not to sound eager to why he asked.

"Bones, it's about time you lived a little. You're not going to work on that case file, and you're not going to worry about your new book deadline."

She started to speak, but Booth continued his practiced speech.

"Today on your lunch break, you and Angela are going shopping. I already set it up, she knows everything that you will need and I won't take no for an answer. I'll be at your apartment at 6:00." Booth said, in an authorized tone.

He knew that he was pushing his luck, but since he had ganged up with Angela, he knew she didn't have much of a chance of _not_ going. Walking backwards almost jogging his way out of the Jeffersonian, Booth threw her one of his charm smiles. Sure enough, he got her to smile back. He knew his charm smile made every girl's heart melt – including hers and he loved it.

**Lunch Break.**

"Angela, did you tell Booth it was my birthday?" Brennan asked her best friend – the only person that knew her birth date.

"Actually Brennan I didn't. It never even occurred to me to share that piece of information with him." Angela said zipping the back of the dress her friend was trying on.

"Then why today is he demanding I go out with him _tonight_?" Brennan asked nervous, although she didn't show it.

"You guys go out all the time. Why is tonight any different?" Angela asked, although a smile played at her lips.

"Because…" Brennan started to say, but stopped. Turning around she looked her friend in the eye.

"Ange, you don't think tonight is a trick date?" She asked.

"Do you want it to be a trick date?" Angela asked grinning.

"No! Of course not, but his behavior is very odd." Brennan said, smoothing down her dress. "Well, what do you think of this one?" She asked, hoping to change the awkward subject.

Angela looked at the beautiful dress on her friend. The black dress, low cut showing just enough cleavage to drive any man wild and cutting short just above her knees. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

"That dress looks _fabulous_ on you." Angela said, gleaming. "Now all you need are high heel black shoes and we'll head back to your place and I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Actually, I have shoes that would go well with this dress – I got them when I was in Las Vegas with Booth." Brennan said. "And I am able to do my own hair and makeup."

"Bren, I'm an artist, I promise I won't make you look like a clown." Angela teased.

"Alright, you can do my hair and makeup." Brennan said, sighing. She didn't feel like auguring with her friend, she had the future night on her mind.

**Later that evening**

The soft knocking on Brennan's apartment door sent butterflies in her stomach. Scolding herself silently she jogged out of the bathroom where Angela had just finished curling her hair.

"No Bren, stay here. I'll get the door." Angela said, her face glowing with excitement as she went to answer the door.

Opening the door, Angela softly whistled when she saw Booth. Dressed in a black suit and a matching tie he looked stunning. "You look _amazing._" Was all she could say.

"Thanks." Booth said uncomfortably. "Is Bones ready yet?"

"Sure is." Angela said, just as Brennan stepped out of the bathroom, slightly awkward.

"Wow Bones, you look really nice." Booth said, his eyes showing the pleasure they saw before them.

"Thanks, so do you." She said shyly.

Brennan didn't understand why she was feeling shy. Booth was her partner; she never felt uncomfortable around him before.

"Ready?" Booth asked.

**The car ride.**

"Booth, where are we going?" Brennan asked curiously. He had been driving for nearly an hour, but still hadn't reached his destination.

"It's a surprise Bones." Booth said a small gleam in his eye.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because the concept of "It's a surprise" is you'll be surprised." Booth said, throwing her a charm smile.

Sure enough, it worked again, gosh he loved her smile. Only this time he even spotted a slight rosy color to her cheeks as she looked out the window hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

**The dinner**

Booth got out of the car, planning on opening his date's door but before he could reach it she already had it opened and was standing near the front end of the car.

"Where are we at Booth?" She asked, looking around for a sign to the elegant looking building.

"We are at one of the finest places for food… The place opened in 1904 and it has thee best food ever." Booth said rolling his eyes back in remembrance to the last time he ate at the place.

"That's nice to know; but you still haven't told me the name." Brennan said as Booth opened the door for her.

"The name doesn't matter Bones." Booth said smiling.

There was a man dressed in his work uniform tuxedo waiting to serve the couple.

"Welcome to Ma' la' Truant." The man said, smiling. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, we do." Booth told him his name, and a moment later they were seated at a small round table with a small candle flickering in between them.

Booth noticed Brennan seemed very tense. He debated if he should say anything or not.

"Gheeze Bones, why are you so tense?" Booth joked, looking his stiff date in the eye.

"Booth I need to know; is this a date?" Brennan asked nervously but to the point.

"Why would you say that?" Booth asked, deciding to see what she would say before giving her his answer.

"Well it's just that everything tonight would apply that we're on a date. I just want to know what your motivation for tonight is. Brennan stuttered out, it was hard for her to look Booth in the eye.

One part of her wanted him to laugh, and say "Us on a date, are you kidding?" Another part of her wanted him to say that yes they were indeed on a date.

"Temp, you deserve to have a nice Birthday." Booth said in a low voice, his eyes gleaming that he found out her secret.

Brennan blushed, how could she have thought that Booth had made a _date _with her? Quickly composing herself she smiled.

"How could you have known that today was my Birthday?" She asked him.

"Your Parents case file had your birth date written in it." Booth said, chuckling.

Brennan took a sip of her wine, when she took her glass down from her lips she had a small smile on her face. "I had completely forgotten about my birth date being on there."

Booth and Brennan received their meals, the tension between them now gone.

**The next stop.**

After they finished eating, Booth took Brennan to a close by ice cream place for dessert.

"Booth, I thought you didn't like ice cream places?" Brennan asked cautious about getting out.

"I don't dislike ice cream _places_ Bones; just the darn loud clowns on their trucks. Besides, this isn't an ice cream truck; it's an ice cream _building_."

Brennan just looked at Booth and pointed to the sign that had a large clown painted on it with the words _**"Come and get your ice cream here!"**_ painted across it.

"It's not the clown I hate Bones. It's the noise they make." Booth said, groaning on the inside at seeing the reminder of that clown on the ice cream truck.

Booth ordered a chocolate hot fudge brownie Sundae, while Brennan ordered a vanilla cone.

"You could have gotten more you know." Booth said teasing his partner at the small cone of ice cream compared to his heaping bowl of vanilla ice cream, with brownie chucks and hot fudge syrup drizzled on top of it. On top of that a heaping swirl of cool whip with a cherry on top.

"Dinner filled me up, and besides you didn't tell me we were getting dessert." Brennan said, defensively, as she took a bite of her ice cream.

Booth lips tried not to smile, but after a moment he couldn't contain it and his mouth slowly curved until he was grinning.

"What?" Brennan asked.

At her naive question, Booth couldn't stop chuckling. Taking his ice cream spoon he put it up to his mouth getting some of the ice cream on his face. Still clueless to what he was trying to apply Brennan simply looked at him clueless.

"You have ice cream on your face Booth." She pointed out.

Hearing her tell him that, he roared in laughter. "Bones, you have…" He tried to say but couldn't finish his sentence he was so out of breath. Finally, he just took his napkin and wiped her face. Brennan grinned, taking her napkin and instinctually wiped her face. Before placing it back on the table, she reached over and wiped the ice cream of Booth's face also.

**The walk**

"Would you look at that beautiful sun set Bones?" Booth said, throwing his ice cream bowl away.

The light pink and orange color mixed in together as the sun slowly set. The sparkling lake near the ice cream shop glittered in the glow of the sun.

"Come on Bones; let's take a walk on the beach." Booth suggested.

"Booth, I'm wearing heels" Brennan said, laughing at his suggestion.

"Ah, the same heels that you bought in La Vegas." Booth observed.

"Yeah they are; how did you recognize them? Brennan wondered out loud.

"Bones, you looked _amazing_, how could I _not _have recognized them?"

The couple took off their shoes and placed them in the SUV. Stepping In the warm sand the two walked close to the lake so that the water gently moved around their feet. The sun at this time was nearly down for the night, and the wind gently picked up enough to make Brennan's bare arms chilled. Shivering slightly Booth noticed and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. Flashback entered both of their minds of when Sully left when the two were on the dock and Booth placed his arm around her.

"Are you getting cold Bones?" Booth asked, a smile formed on his lips.

"A little, it's getting chilly." She said rubbing one of her arms.

Booth took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. The smell of his cologne lingered on the jacket Brennan smiled, noticing that it was the same cologne that she had given him for Christmas the previous year.

"We probably should head back to the SUV Booth. It's going to be pitch black out here in another five minutes or so." Brennan pointed out.

"In a minute, you have to open your gift first." Booth said pulling out a small wrapped box out of the jacket that was still around Brennan's shoulders.

Brennan took the present out of his hand, gently tearing at the gold wrapping. She carefully opened the box and saw a small dolphin on a key chain. In the middle was a small photo of her and Booth during the Christmas Eve lockdown. Booth had his red headband on, acting goofy from the medicine he had received a few hours before the picture was taken.

"Booth it's beautiful."

"Turn it over."

Brennan squinted, trying to make out the small letters in the fading light from the sun.

"_There's more than one kind of family."_

_Booth_

"Booth…" Brennan was trying hard to keep the tears from forming in her eyes, but she was only able to contain her emotions for a moment before the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Hugging him, she whispered "Thank you for remembering."

Brennan started to pull away, but Booth didn't want their hug to end. He never wanted their hugs to end.

But he didn't resist her pulling away. Instead he reached over wiping the few tears still on her beautiful face. The sun left an orange glow that made her delicate features shimmer. Her brown curls blew gently in the breeze. The love and passion he felt for her grew stronger and he leaned over about to kiss her. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if she would care, but seeing her lean forward he continued moving towards her face, both closing their eyes their lips met in a kiss that both had wanted for so long, but they were un - sure of what the other would think. Knowing that both of them wanted the kiss; made the kiss have more passion in it than if one just suddenly kissed the other like they both wanted to do for the longest time. Pulling back, both of them opened their eyes, both filling their lungs with air. Still nearly lip close the two stood there noses touching, relieved that their feelings were admitted to each other.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered.

"Yeah Bones?" He whispered back.

"This was the best Birthday I had in a long time." She said smiling, pulling him back in another kiss.

**The End**

**Please tell me what you thought of this story! I worked on it straight for two hours and forty minutes. So, hit the review button and let me know! Thanks! **


End file.
